Darth Klerp
by Heros on both sides
Summary: Takes place in the SW:TOR universe A story about the sith inquistor's (Darth Nusar, sorry when i started the story i was unaware of his name being Darth Nox) apprenitce named Klerp. This is my first story so any constructive criticism is welcome.
1. prologue

**This is my first story hope you like it, i dont own the characters because Mr. Lucas made the Star Wars universe so i guess they belong to them **

**this is for entertainment proposes only.**

** please review **

Darth Klerp

Prologue

Lord Klerp was Darth Nusar's best apprentice and a deadly warrior. He was 6feet 10 inches tall 25 years old. No one knew his species not even Darth Nusar because he wore a mask that he never toke off. It was made of metal painted black with a red imperial symbol covering it. Under his left eye written in red it said "peace is a lie," the first line in the sith code. The rest of Klerp's head was covered with a hood. Klerp was trained for 5 years on koraban to become a sith juggernaut. He graduated 3 years ago. And now is an apprentice of a member of the dark council, leader of the sphere of ancient knowledge, Darth Nusar.

Klerp was flying his fury in the middle of a space battle above Taris when Nusar called. Klerp quickly turned over the control to one of the pilots with him on the mission and answered the call.

"What is it my lord?" He said as he bowed.

"Come to dromand kaas a soon as possible" Darth Nusar said with his intimidating voice.  
"As soon as the republic is defeated I will be there"

"I have taught you well, never do something half way unless for an advantage in the long run"The Darth cut the transmission. Klerp trusted Nusar and knew that Nusar thought highly of him. Nusar taught him many light saber forms and taught the balance of using the force and light saber in battle to peak efficiency.

Klerp then called the cruiser above taris, 'conqueror' a part of Nusar's fleet. "Captain ford come in" he said calmly.

"Ford here what do you need?"

"Move your cruiser forward three clicks." Klerp demanded.

Quickly ford replied with fear in his eyes "three clicks! That would put is in the middle of all there fire!"

"But they wouldn't notice the bomber fighter coming from behind"

"Ahhh the brilliant tactician strikes again, they won't last five minutes I bet."

"That's the plan." Klerp cut the transmission and walked to the cockpit.

The plan worked better than expected. The republic cruiser moved all the shield energy to the front of the ship to defend against a frontal assault. But that left their back defenseless to the bombers.

Klerp landed on the 'conqueror' and when to the bridge. Ford congratulated Klerp and said "out of all of Nusar's apprentices I have worked with, you are by far my favorite."

Klerp smiled but ford didn't notice because of the mask, "well Ford you have taught me everything I know about tactics"

"I'm honored, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes there is, I must return to dromand kaas. Report to Darth Nusar and he will give you further orders." Ford nodded and Klerp returned to the fury. Captain ford was about 35 years old and Klerp's best friend. He didn't like the moff that he worked with every once and a while he requested to work with Ford every time he could.

All the imperial pilots that were with him on his mission returned to their Barracks on the conqueror. He programmed the coordinates in to the navigation computer for dromand kaas. It would take thirty minutes to get to the planet. He toke off his mask and eat some food and meditated trying to figure out what his master wanted from him.

After ten minutes passed he hadn't learned anything new. He knew he was almost to dromand kaas so he went to the bridge and sat down in his chair.

The ship pulled out of hyperspace. He contacted kaas city space port "this is fury 'swift death' requesting a landing"

The spaceport control replied, "you are cleared to land in docking bay Thx-1138,"

"thank you."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

He landed and left the space port and a imperial officer came up to him and asked "Lord Klerp?"

"yes,"

"we have a speeder waiting for you requested by Darth Nusar himself to take to the citadel." Now he was really worried not only was he requested to come as soon as possible but he was being escorted to the office by military people. The last time that happened the person Nusar requested to see him left in multiple pieces.

"Thank you" Klerp said back to the officer. He climbed aboard and they left.

He slowly walk in his office the Darth was at his desk with another one of his apprentices named Thorn with him. The dark lord of the sith looked at the two and sensed how nervous they were. "I requested you two to come before me today because I am giving one of the two of you a great opportunity. Thorn you have failed me, but you can be redeemed if you can slay my best apprentice" Nusar sat back down in his chair and was ready to be impressed.

Thorn ignited his light saber and got ready to give it all he had. Klerp jumped over thorn's first slash and then did a back flip and putting distance between them. Klerp grabbed his saber and ignited it. For some reason Klerp felt like Nusar was hoping to end thorn for him mistakes and that made him feel better, knowing that Nusar wasn't mad at him.

Thorn came at him with many strong blows. Klerp quickly found many flaws in his technique. He blocked several of thorn's savage strikes. Klerp sensed that he was getting tired.

Klerp made his move and kick thorn across the room. He picked him up with the force to about eye level with Klerp (1 foot) and chocked him. Klerp slowly walked toward him and said, "you fought honorable die with your head high" and as soon as he finished he slid his saber in to thorns chest and dropped him to the ground.

Klerp turned to the Darth and said "Thanks for the practice but I didn't need it"

"I had no doubt that you would win and you removed a Thorn from my side, but the main reason a called you here was to tell you that I'm releasing you from my services, you were the best apprentice I could have ever hoped for you accomplished every mission above expectations like the battle above Taris. Just because I'm putting you on your own doesn't mean if I call and need your help you don't have to respond and do what I ask. I am still on the dark council, and one more thing. I have put in for an apprentice on your behalf. Go to Koraban and meet with Overseer Rance he will let you choose the last trial for you acolytes" Klerp was shocked, getting to do his own thing and getting an apprentice at the same time!

"T-tthank you! My lord I don't know what to say"

"Go get your apprentice and call me afterwards." Klerp bowed. "One more thing, never turn away from a potential ally." Nusar warned. Klerp nodded And then left for the spaceport.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As soon as Klerp got to his fury he called captain Ford and told him everything.

"Wow, Nusar must really think highly of you... Wait, the Darth himself is calling me right now. I will tell you what he says afterword, bye my lord." And he cut the transmission. Klerp walked to the cockpit and programmed the coordinates for koraban orbital station. He just got in to hyper space when he heard his com link ring, it was Ford.

Klerp quickly answered and ford said "Nusar has gave me the rank of admiral and I am to be in charge of 50 officers piloting the cruiser, 2 captains, 100 bomber/fighter pilots, 25 man maintenance crew, 300 foot soldiers and said I was to be in command of a gage-class transport outfitted with space battle weaponry, larger hanger bays and shield generators! The only thing is it can hold as many soldiers only 500 but it's not a transport any more"

"Wow, Darth Nusar must be in a good mood today. I'm going to koraban and going to be there for a couple days call me when you get the ship." Klerp said happily.

"Wait there is one more thing, I have been moved under your command. You are now my full time boss."

"This day is just getting better and better. As soon as you get you gage transport come to koraban and wait for me." The navigation computer beeped and the ship pulled out of hyperspace. Ford bowed and cut the transmission. Klerp got to the cockpit and koraban orbital was contacting him "'swift death' do you request to land?"

"Yes ma'am I do, what hanger bay?"

"KB-4952"

"thanks orbital." He landed and walked to the shuttle to take him to the planet below.

Once he stepped off the shuttle many memories came back to him. Like how all the acolytes tried to get on his good side or just avoid him at all costs. He walked in to the academe and went directly to Overseer Rance's office.

Rance looked surprised for a moment but then said, "ahhh Lord Klerp I bet you wish to tell me what you want there last trial to be?"

"There are writings about an ancient holocron in one of the tombs, I have examined writings on it, give them each a copy of the writings and let them see if they can find it." With that Klerp left.

He saw the two acolytes go in to Rance's office to get their trail. They both knew that only one could become a sith and the other would be forgotten and be killed. He could feel the rivalry between them. Both of the acolytes were human males, one of them was 6 feet tall, black hair with a large scar on his face, Klerp immediately knew that all he cared about was fighting and destroying his enemy. The other one was shorter about 5 feet tall with red eyes and blonde hair. Klerp sensed that he was more of a thinker, and thought highly of the sith code and under stood it.

The next day he went to Overseer Rance's office and waited for for the acolytes to return the tall one arrived first with the holocron and a bloody weapon. The acolyte hand the holocron to Klerp.

Rance stood up and said "it looks like you are the winner and you can..." Rance was interrupted by the blonde acolyte, he stepped in, he had a cut up shoulder and a gash on his forehead.

He turned and look at the tall acolyte and said "you think because you are a better swords man you can steal from me!" the black haired acolyte was pushed up against the wall with the force. He tried to grab his weapon but was stopped by the blonde one. the blonde acolyte grabbed his training saber and slashed the black haired one on the chest. He fell to the ground and was laying there in a growing pool of blood but was not yet dead. Klerp looked at the blonde hair boy and said

"Finish him" the blonde acolyte had blood running down his face; he smiled and used the force to snapped the other acolyte's neck.

Rance looked up and said "we have a new winner."

Klerp looked at him and asked, "What's your name?"

"Lucian, my lord"

"Follow me, Lucian" Overseer Rance gave Lucian his lightsaber and they were off. To koraban orbital and then the admiral ford a new cruiser.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They landed in the hanger of the cruiser and quickly went to the bridge Lucian went to the medical bay to get his injures healed. Klerp found Ford on the bridge

"I think you will like the my new apprentice, take him under you wing like you did me help him learn all he needs to if he gives you any trouble tell me."

"yes my lord, there is something I would like to ask you what would you like the ship to be named?"

Klerp thought for a moment and then said "game changer" and then left to find his apprentice. At the medical center Klerp told Lucian about ford and was sent to the bridge to learn as much as he could.

Klerp went to his personal quarter and used the com link and called Nusar. "I have done as you said my lord."

"Good, you need to go to alderaan and take out a republic garrison in a small city south of the Thul House."

"Yes my master and I have a gift for you a holocron from one of the tombs in koraban."

Nusar looked at it "I have been wanting that for about a year now, but never got around to getting it, thank you"

"As soon as I get done with my mission on alderan I was planning on returning to dromand kaas for a few days. I will give it to you then." The Darth looked at him and said good and then cut the transmission.

Klerp returned to the bridge and saw Lucian and ford talking and becoming friends. Klerp got their attention and told them the plan ford was going to stay in the low orbit and give air support while Klerp's fury and five other transports put troops on the ground and take over the small city. It would take 4 hours to get to alderaan so he went back to his quarters and fell asleep.

The first bomb run toke out all the anti-air guns so the transports landed their troop Lucian toke a squad of 50 troops to take space port and Klerp and 30 troops tried to take the command centers and the other 100 troops went through the streets killing all enemy personal. Klerp easily got in and his troops scattered trying to take the command center.

Lucian cleared the space port hanger by hanger. He lead 15 troops to the air traffic control room. He came in slashing. There was a Jedi knight in the room and he charged at Lucian. Lucan was overwhelmed. The knight has had years of practice. Their sabers clashed.

The knight stepped back and said "You are strong with the force, but no match for my skills" Lucian's mind was going a mile a minute trying to find a way to break through the Jedi's defenses.

Lucian replied "I have already won" Lucian grabbed the knights left ankle and pulled up with the force. Before the knight could react Lucian's saber was in his throat. Lucian's troops cheered.

"We still have a mission to do, you" pointing at a soldier " shut all the hanger doors, you 4 stay here and defend the control room. The rest of you follow me.

Klerp went to the communication room and found three Jedi two of which were attacking the other one Klerp jumped in and helped the lone Jedi. The other two were padawans and easily taken out with a few moves of his saber. He got a good look at the Jedi he just saved, she was a human 5 feet 7 inches with long brown hair that went to her mid back she had bright green eyes that looked at him with fear she raised her saber ready for a fight but Klerp stopped her.

"I'm not going to fight you I just saved you life. Why were they trying to kill you"

"These two Jedi accused me of not following the Jedi code so I pulled my lightsaber and they attacked."

"come with me, the Jedi will never want you back, not after what you did." She thought about it for a second and said

"I guess I really don't have a choice do I?"

"you're a smart Jedi, what's your name?"

With fear in her eyes she quietly said "RegiTeena, my lord." he put his hand on her shoulder and started to lead he out to his fury but a door on the on the other side of the room opened.

A Jedi master was standing there. He didn't like the his padawan with a Sith Lord. "RegiTeena! What are you doing!"

She looked at him and ignited her green light saber. "I had no choice."

"you always have a choice."

Klerp sensed that she was losing her anger so he quickly intervened. "He will expel you from the Jedi order! If you join me you will become more powerful than you could ever imagine!"

RegiTeena looked up and said, "I have thought of this and we fight for the republic but get nothing back." Klerp smiled and ignited his light saber. "This sith saved my life from to Jedi killing me." RegiTeena added.

"You have fallen but can be redeemed, help me take this sith down!"

RegiTeena looked at Klerp with the thought of power in her mind and said "never".

She charged at him. He ignited one of his two green light sabers and charged in the the battle. Lightsabers were twirling around RegiTeena was holding up well against her former master until he force pushed Klerp away. She fell on her back and her master raised his saber for a death blow. Klerp noticed what was coming and threw his light saber and it was in the way of the Jedi's blow. The Jedi looked over and Klerp forced the jedi master through the door to a balcony. Klerp ran over to RegiTeena who was back on her feet. The Jedi master grabbed his other light saber with his free hand. Klerp and RegiTeena force jumped in to battle. RegiTeena was quickly overwhelmed. Klerp grabbed the Jedi's left arm and snapped it. The Jedi screamed in pain. RegiTeena saw her moment and sliced his head clean off.

Lucian was clearing the rest of the enemies out of the city when he saw his master fighting two Jedi on a balcony, he started to watch so he could see him master in action. When all of a sudden a green light saber toke off the head of one of the Jedi. Then both of the lightsabers turned off and Klerp and the other Jedi walk out of the command center. Lucian ran over and ask his master

"so who's the Jedi?"

"RegiTeena, pay no attention to her for now. Thul soldiers sould be here in an hour or so, hand the city over to them and load up troops. then return to the 'game changer'. Meet me on the bridge once you arrive."

Lucian bowed "yes my lord."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once Klerp and RegiTeena got to the "game changer" Klerp toke RegiTeena to his room. "I have to ask you something. You have to choice of what you want to do, I can send you to the inquisitors to interrogate and torture you and get as much republic information from you or you can serve me."

"I will serve you most faithfully my lord." Klerp has made a large power base in the last three days, one that some sith couldn't get in a year.

"Good, when Lucian gets back we will go to the fleet to get you some good sith armor. And you will need to get a new lightsaber." Just then there was a knock on the door. Klerp got up and answered it.

There was a soldier outside his door and said "Admiral Ford requests you to come to the bridge, my lord." Klerp said

"Thank you I will head there right away, you are dismissed." The soldier left and went about doing other tasks around the ship.

"come with me RegiTeena." she looked at him and said

"y-yes my lord, and my lord please call me Regi" she was still quite nervous.

"And stop calling me 'my lord' just call me Klerp." She nodded and they walked to the bridge.

Lucian and Ford were already there. "Ah Klerp, I regret to inform you that we will need to go back to dromand kaas soon to get more soldiers and supplies." Ford said.

"that is good I need to go there soon too."

An officer on the bridge ran over and said to ford "two enemy cruiser coming in!"

Ford quickly yelled "everybody to your stations, charge the shields and prep the canons. Get all pilots to their ships!"

Klerp looked over at Lucian and asked, "do you know how to fly a fury?"

"yes of course my lord"

"good then take the fury and keep their fighters off of us we will take down the cruisers." With that Lucian ran to the hanger and flew in to the battle.

Back on the bridge Klerp started yelling commands "focus all fire on the cruiser on the left! I want the shields double front!" After a minute the shields on the left republic cruiser broke and was quickly destroyed. Before Klerp could give any commands he saw his fury nose dive tawrds the remaining cruiser and toke out it's communication array.

"move us to the side of their ship." Because the cruiser was a modified transport it was much more agile than most cruisers. So it was even more of a tactical advantage. The crew of the republic cruiser was not able to respond quick enough, they had no chance. The cruiser was destroyed from the sides and the battle was won with minimum damage received.

"Damn good work Klerp."ford congratulated him.

Regi said "wow that has to be record time"

Klerp look at her and said jokingly "I bet it is" lucain had landed the fury and walked in to the bridge "good job Lucian, now that that interruption has been taken care of we can finally take a break. Lucian you go with ford to dromand kaas and Regi and I will go to the fleet. Lucian once you get to kaas city go to the citadel and find overseer Kyros he will train you to become a sith assassin and he will give you a double bladed lightsaber. he will train you for 5 hours a day every day for a few weeks."

"sounds like I got some work ahead of me."

"you don't even know." And they all laughed a bit "once I get to kaas city I will contact you."

" yes my lord."

Klerp toke Regi to the fury.

As soon as he got aboard he went to the cockpit to programmed the coordinates for the fleet. I would be a five hour flight so he went directly to bed.

Regi was awake and alone. She wouldn't dare wake Klerp up. He saved her but she still didn't trust him. After a few minutes she decided to find as much information on him as she could. She quietly walked over to the meeting room of the ship and turned on the computer. She hoped that she would be done by the time he woke up. 'If he saw me doing any thing he would kill me so fast' she thought. Regi pulled up all reports, military records, and any thing else she found with his name on it. First she looked at his military records. In every report that he was in contact with civilians he let them live. He didn't enslave them or murder them all. He just let them be. It surprised her. When ever some one in the republic said anything about a sith the first thing that came to mind was brutal killings on innocents and that they saw them selfs as gods. She was impressed, but she was only half way through all the stuff the pulled up.

"Hello there," Regi nearly jumped out of her chair. She looked over and froze, Klerp was standing there. Klerp saw the fear in her eyes. "I see your looking at my military records," his masked face was staring at her. Regi's heart was beating 3x faster than normal

"I- I was just tr-"

Klerp interrupted her. "I don't blame you I would too if I were in your shoes, the reason I was looking for you was to tell you that we are 30 minutes away from the fleet, in the meantime you can carry on with your research, I have nothing to hide." With that he left and went to the cockpit. Regi turned off the computer and followed him to the cockpit. She finally trusted him.

" 'swift death' do you copy" the fleet main space station landing control officer said.

"Yes I do, what hanger?" Klerp replied.

"Ft-6484, enjoy your stay." Klerp piloted the fury to the in to the hanger and walked to the rear of the ship.

The two of them walked through the hanger the elevators. Klerp pressed the button that would take them to the main level. As the went up the levels Klerp told Regi "I will take you to the armor shop, be sure to get a black cloak the rest is up to you. Make sure it is comfortable and looks like something a sith would ware. I'm not going to be seen with a jedi anymore."

"Yes my lord." He lead her to the armor store and then went to withdraw some credits.

She looked around and found as pair of armored boots, then found some leggings. A Sith Lord came up to her and said, "Who are you, and how do you know Klerp?" She looked at the lady Sith Lord. she was a tall slender woman with yellow eyes.

"I am traveling with him for now."

"You look like at Jedi!" The sith grabbed her saber. Regi ignited her green saber to meet the challenge.

"STEP AWAY FROM MY APPRENTICE!" The sith stepped away and looked at Klerp standing there with his lightsaber in his hand ready to attack.

"you have just made a big enemy." She glared at Regi and left.

"So I'm you apprentice now? I though Lucian was your apprentice," Regi looked at him smiling. She liked the new title.

"You do know i can have more than one apprentice, I've got a lot to teach you," Regi couldn't tell but she thought she could feel his smile through his mask.

Once they where back aboard the fury she got suited up in her new armor and Klerp gave her her new red lightsaber. She modeled the armor for him. She looked like a true Sith.

"Now I will tell you what it is to be a true sith, first the code." She was paying her full attention to him.  
"Peace is a lie, there is only passion  
Through passion I gain strength  
Through strength I gain power  
Through power I gain victory  
And through victory my chains are broken,  
The force shall free me."

Jedi code taught Regi to let go of passion and emotion. Klerp kept preaching, "there is no such thing as peace, it is a illusion made by the weak to avoid conflict."

He was pacing back and forth. "Passion is the corner stone of a sith's power. Fear, pain and anger are all strong emotions. Dont not give them control of you, only once you learn to control and harness their power will they make you strong. When you control their power you have strength, being able to use your strength translates in to power. Being able to achieve victory you can escape all your restrictions. 'Breaking your chains'." Klerp stoped and stared at her through his mask, "the force is fueled by your passions. The force gives you strength, so the force does free you."

See stood up and said "I'll meditate on your teachings."

She started to go to her room when Klerp gave her one more thing to think about "a great sith once said, 'The tenets of the Sith are more than just words to be memorized. Learn them, understand them. They will lead you to the true power of the Force; the power of the dark side.'" After that she left.

Klerp walk to the cockpit and programmed the navigation computer to go to dromand kaas. Klerp made sure to tell it to go slow through hyperspace so he could get a hour sleep. He wanted to see his apprentice's progression. He was sure Lucian and Darth Nusar would become fast friends. He walked to his room and collapsed on his bed and fell asleep quickly.

He woke up to a bleeping sound alerting them they were five minutes out from there distention. He quickly got dressed and walked to the cockpit. He saw Regi sitting in his captain's chair. She saw him come in and stood up.

"so I was thinking, the emotion love is that a good emotion for a sith? I know it is destructive to a Jedi."

Klerp smiled under his mask. "Love is a dangerous emotion, it is most powerful one. But people can use it to their own advantage by killing, kidnapping and other things of the similar your love. If it is true love you won't be able to sacrifice that person. And your power will be destroyed. If someone senses weakness the number of your adversaries will grow." Klerp looked her in the eye and said jokingly, "why you see someone on the fleet you think you like?"

She blushed and quickly replied, " no he wasn't on the fleet... wait no! I don't like anybody. I only like people I know I can trust, and before a can truly like someone I got to make sure they like me back." Klerp smiled under his mask.

"Yes whatever you say."


End file.
